The Rise Of MeranoteEcho returns
by MeranoteGX
Summary: At Summit City, Casper has to face Outlawed Fm-ians after taking a dare and encountering a out lawed Fmian named Mera and accidently fuses with it. Little does he know theres a twist waiting at Echo Ridge...........
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Meranote

Well, here's my fanfic. It's a Megaman Starforce story that uses my own character, Meranote! Please Rate and Comment! Enjoy.

(Planet Cypherius)(Year: 219X)

Interesting, the wheel is spinning………….

Could this be? Is it time?

Yes. They wont know what hit them.

But what about her sir?

Quiet! The Wheel is stopping!

The perfectly round Wheel began to come at a stop, and silence emitted.

Chiron, you see? It is Sagittarius, the archer. Send him and Mera. Its about time he payed his duties as well………. The humans will perish, and then Cepheus will fall to my rule!

( Summit City, Japan)

Casper threw back his hood, and laughed at those foolish brats.

You really think that these Em Wave's on the news are real? Pathetic! Those midgets playing with their little baby gadgets, thinking that all of a sudden, big scary monsters would appear. If that happened, the monster would be him, as he's so big, people say he has his own zip code. He'd prove that their all idiots and that he was correct.

2 hours later, Casper was limping up a satellite route for the high tech company of D.E.A.T.H.A., the Different Electronic Acidic Terrain Hadrons Containment Area. Know for harsh research of electronic outer space research and hazardous research, D.E.A.T.H.A. enroots the highest powered satellite systems and creates biotechnology from samples from outer Space. After passing the satellite route, Casper then climbed up through the roof of the building and entered the satellite screening area. All he had to do was disconnect a satellite from the system and show the kids. Touching the tiny radio system satellite, Casper suddenly felt something glowing in his pocket. He reached in a pulled out a Red-orange colored electronic object with a glowing screen(as we know it, a transer.). "What kind of stupid thing is this," said Casper, angrily not understanding what happened. "I can't understand this, yet it comes to haunt me." Casper though to himself.

"Sagittarius, what now? We've been on Earth for days and we can't find her."

"I won't leave until we can satisfy the King. His voice is all we have to destroy Cepheus. He will be our key to destruction."

"It's not my fault that I can't stop this, but what is so important about her?"

"She holds the catalyst, and as long as we have it, then the world's greatest weapon will return"

" But then why are we here at the Summit? We know that she resides at our other base, so why do we stay here, at this lump of a town?"

" We're here to capture the second catalyst, as the rumors say that her brother holds the second catalyst as a EM wave one too like us."

" Well we have no luck right now……….."

"If you dare question my authority again, I will have you reported to him. So through direct orders, I command you to enter the EM frequencies and locate the second one."

Hope ya liked it people. I quit the other one because it tricked my head around but if you guys don't have enough SXG fanfics, then I guess XD cause this series will involve THEM again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of the strings,

The Return of the strings,

Number 2 of the creation of Meranote.

Hi again people, me back with a new fanfic of my character Meranote XD. I have another one of these because I had time on the 3 hour trip to my house from Arizona. So enjoy and please review.

Casper stared at the red transer, wondering if it was a coincidence it would appear when he was trying to detect that it was fake………

"If I can't find out what this is, I'll destroy it instead." Casper roughly thought. He then threw the red transer on the ground and crushed it with his foot. "Nothing could trick him now."

Suddenly everything felt blurry, as Casper's transer released a huge light from within and cause a huge electronic disruption.

"I knew I'd find it" Mera whispered to himself. " Now once I take this boys EM wave, The king will make me the squad leader not saggitaurus."

Mera condensed his wave abilities and warp down hurrily to capture the human. He entered D.E.A.T.H.A. 's screening area and noticed Casper. He stared at the human, wondering who he was, though he wonder who that person is.

" Could he be, the catalyst host?"

Exploring around, Mera found the transer and found a sudden feeling toward it and Casper. He stared at it, and the huge light appeared again, and after that, the shadow of the force appeared, and Saggitaurus felt the pulse and muttered, "He is gone."

All Saggitaurus could see when he arrived was the transer, and the shadow of a figure, holding a musical instrument. Alll after that was a blur to Saggitaurus.


End file.
